


Rethink things

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Now that's an idea.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor The Toad
Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rethink things

Our tale begins in Gilderoy Lockhart's flat which he shares with his husband Trevor.

Gilderoy sighed. "We can barely afford this month's rent, I think I might need to go back to work."

Trevor asked, "As what exactly?"

Gilderoy said, "I'm not sure. I doubt any school would hire me after what happened at Hogwarts."

Trevor suggested, "Why don't you try something different?"

Gilderoy insisted, "Tell me more then, Trev."

Trevor told him, "How about you apply to be an Auror."

Gilderoy laughed. "Me? An Auror? As if!"

Trevor muttered, "It was only a thought."

Gilderoy gasped. "Wait, you're being serious?"

Trevor nodded and explained, "You're a good wizard, Roy. Despite the foolish things you've done in the past."

Gilderoy pondered, "Hm, perhaps I will apply to be an Auror then."


End file.
